


The Price of Love

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Bayaniserye - Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fierce hugs, Grecinto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War time, a tender moment of understanding between the two in the midst of war aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Ilyong sees Goyo after the Battle of Kakarong de Sili.





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by twitter user @1ganiiii’s cute art at https://twitter.com/1ganiiii/status/1055071268112945159 ... na ginawa kong angst lmao
> 
> beta-read by Prinsipe ng Poot/WhatWentWrongWithWalter!!

Ilyong’s breath catches in his throat when he sees him.

The bane of Ilyong’s existence stands a few feet away, looking worse for wear. White gauze covers his forehead, where a bullet reportedly grazed him — Ilyong winces, a hand flying to his own temple as if he could feel the phantom pain brought upon by a gunshot. 

He himself hadn’t been shot in that area, but he’s seen too many soldiers shot dead through the head.

At times, war and death seemed to be synonymous.

Since he joined the Katipunan in 1894, Iyong knew it would not be easy. He knew what he had entered, he knew what was at stake — freedom, independence, love of the country — and he was prepared to pay the price for it.

He wasn’t as prepared to see the people he cared about paying the same price.

“Goyo!” He’s running towards him before he can stop himself.

“Ilyong,” the taller boy breathes out. Ilyong gets a split-second chance to see that look of amazement on Goyo’s stupid face before he captures him in a fierce embrace. 

The side of Ilyong’s cheek brushes against rough fabric of Goyo’s uniform as he presses himself tightly to Goyo. Goyo’s arms wrap themselves around Ilyong’s waist, a firm, comforting anchor that ties Ilyong down to the physical world away from the abstraction of his worries and fears.

“Sabik mo na ba akong makita?” Goyo’s chest rumbles with a bemused chuckle.

“Tangina mo,” Ilyong mutters without heat.  _ Buhay ka, buhay ka, buhay ka _ , Ilyong’s mind chants almost in sync with the way Goyo’s heart beats a steady rhythm that only Ilyong’s ears are privy to.  _ Buhay ka. _

One of Goyo’s hands reaches him to softly stroke Ilyong’s hair. No words are spoken, they don’t need it.

Locked in an embrace that speak of desperation, relief and love, Ilyong and Goyo understand each other perfectly.

_ Buhay tayo…  _

_ At lalaban pa rin. _


End file.
